dungeonanddragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlord
"Onward to victory! They cannot stand before us!" Class Traits Role: Leader. You are an inspiring commander and a master of battle tactics. Power Source: Martial. You have become an expert in tactics through endless hours of training and practice, personal determination, and your own sheer physical toughness. Key Abilities: Strength, Intelligence, Charisma Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail; light shield Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + Constitution score Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 Healing Surges per Day: 7 + Constitution modifier Trained Skills: From the class skills list below, choose four trained skills at 1st level. Class Skills: Athletics (Str), Diplomacy (Cha), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Intimidate (Cha) Build Options: Inspiring warlord, tactical warlord Class Features: Combat Leader, Commanding Presence, inspiring word Description Warlords are accomplished and competent battle leaders. Warlords stand on the front line issuing commands and bolstering their allies while leading the battle with weapon in hand. Warlords know how to rally a team to win a fight. Your ability to lead others to victory is a direct result of your history. You could be a minor warchief looking to make a name for yourself, a pious knight-commander on leave from your militant order, a youthful noble eager to apply years of training to life outside the castle walls, a calculating mercenary captain, or a courageous marshal of the borderlands who fights to protect the frontier. Regardless of your background, you are a skillful warrior with an uncanny gift for leadership. Inspiring Warlord You lead by exhortation, encouragement, and inspiration. Your powers help your allies find new surges of courage and endurance within themselves, helping them heal, shrug off debilitating conditions, and defend themselves from attack. Your attack powers rely on Strength, so that should be your best ability score. The benefits you give your allies, though, depend almost entirely on Charisma, so make that second best. Intelligence is your best third choice, so you can dabble in other warlord powers and to help your Reflex defense. Select powers that make the best use of your high Charisma score. Suggested Feat: Inspired Recovery (Human feat: Toughness) Suggested Skills: Athletics, Diplomacy, Heal, History Suggested At-Will Powers: commander’s strike, furious smash Suggested Encounter Power: guarding attack Suggested Daily Power: bastion of defense Tactical Warlord Your leadership takes the form of quick commands, cunning strategies, and tactical superiority. Your powers guide your allies to extra and more powerful attacks, as well as helping them move quickly in combat situations. You also assist your allies by moving your enemies around or knocking them prone. You use Strength for your attack powers, so make that your best ability score. Intelligence is secondary, because your Intelligence determines just how effective a leader you are. Charisma should be your third best score, so you can dabble in other warlord powers and to improve your Will defense. Select powers that make the best use of your high Intelligence score. Suggested Feat: Tactical Assault (Human feat: Weapon Focus) Suggested Skills: Endurance, Heal, History, Intimidate Suggested At-Will Powers: viper’s strike, wolf pack tactics Suggested Encounter Power: warlord’s favor Suggested Daily Power: lead the attack Warlord Class Features All warlords have these class features. Combat Leader You and each ally within 10 squares who can see and hear you gain a +2 power bonus to initiative. Commanding Presence Choose one of the following two benefits. Inspiring Presence: When an ally who can see you spends an action point to take an extra action, that ally also regains hit points equal to one-half your level + your Charisma modifier. Tactical Presence: When an ally you can see spends an action point to make an attack, the ally gains a bonus to the attack roll equal to one-half your Intelligence modifier. The choice you make also provides bonuses to certain warlord powers. Individual powers detail the effects (if any) your Commanding Presence selection has on them. Inspiring Word Using the inspiring word power, warlords can grant their comrades additional resilience with nothing more than a shout of encouragement. Category:Class Category:Leader Category:Martial Category:Warlord